


Game of Thrones Characters - As Animals

by JunglekinzMEWZ



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-05-16 10:32:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19316407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JunglekinzMEWZ/pseuds/JunglekinzMEWZ
Summary: This is for a personal art project I am working on and I need others opinions upon it.This was also posted on Tumblr, but I had little luck getting responses.





	1. Overall

I need some help deciding what animals certain GoT/ASOIAF characters would be. Alright so here are all the characters I need help with.

**Help Needed:**

  * Grey Worm
  * Podrick Payne  ~~ _(I think he'd be a dog or an ocelot, but I want other suggestions.)_~~



**Help Kind of Needed, but Not Really:**

  * Loras Tyrell ~~_(I wanted him to be a stag, but now I'm having some second thoughts.)_~~
  * Jon Snow ~~_(I thought dire wolf/normal wolf or dragon. But I'm not sold on either.)_~~



~~~~**No Help Needed:**

  * Ned Stark - Wolf
  * Catelyn Tully-Stark - Wolf
  * Robb Stark - Wolf
  * Sansa Stark - Wolf _**(Finished)**_
  * Arya Stark - Wolf
  * Bran Stark - Wolf
  * Rickon Stark - Wolf
  * Hendry - Bull
  * Samwell Tarly - Hedgehog
  * Edd Tollet - Yellowstone Weasel
  * Daenerys Targaryen - Dragon/Wyvern _(Sketched)_
  * Jorah Mormont - Grizzly Bear _(Sketched)_
  * Lyanna Mormont - Polar Bear Cub
  * Sandor "The Hound" Clegane - Tibetan Mastiff
  * The Mountain - Rottweiler
  * Hodor - Horse
  * Osha - Arctic Fox
  * Meera Reed - Panther
  * Jojen Reed - Crow
  * Bronn - Badger/Wolverine
  * Brienne of Tarth - Liger  _ **(Finished)**_
  * Jaime Lannister - Lion _(Sketched)_
  * Tyrion Lannister - Lion
  * Cersei Lannister - Lioness _(Sketched)_
  * Myrcella Baratheon/Lannister - Lioness Cub
  * Tommen Baratheon/Lannister - Lion Cub
  * Renly Baratheon - Stag
  * Stannis Baratheon - Stag
  * Shireen Baratheon - Doe/Fawn
  * Davos Seaworth - Stygian Owl
  * Melisandre - Red Salamander
  * Margery Tyrell - Magpie
  * Olenna Tyrell - Persian Cat
  * Varys/Lord Varys - Pigeon
  * Yara/Asha Greyjoy - Mink
  * Theon Greyjoy - Swimming wolf/Coastal Wolf
  * Oberyn Martell - Bush Viper
  * Tormund Giantsbane - Bear



**Character Groups:**

  * Brienne & Sansa _**(Finished)**_
  * Daenerys & Jorah _(Half-Finished)_
  * Grey Worm & Missandei
  * Renly & Loras
  * Arya & Sandor



This one is a bit weird, these next three sets will all end up in the same drawing.

  * Bran & Hodor
  * Rickon & Osha
  *  Jojen & Meera



Okay, back to the regularly scheduled list.

  * Jaime Lannister _(Sketched) - ~~alone~~ -_
  * Cersei Lannister _(Sketched) - ~~alone~~ -_
  * Yara & Theon
  * Oberyn & The Mountain
  * Gendry - ~~alone~~ -
  * Davos, Shireen & Lyanna
  * Catelyn & Ned
  * Jon & Tormund
  *  Olenna & Margaery
  *  Tommen & Myrcella
  * Varys & Tyrion
  * Podrick & Bronn
  * Edd & Sam
  * Melisandre & Stannis



Comment on here or the Tumblr post if you have an idea.


	2. The Help Needed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bois I need help with.

**Help Needed:**

  * Grey Worm
  * Podrick Payne  ~~ _(I think he'd be a dog or an ocelot, but I want other suggestions.)_~~



**Help Kind of Needed, but Not Really:**

  * Loras Tyrell ~~_(I wanted him to be a stag, but now I'm having some second thoughts.)_~~
  * Jon Snow ~~_(I thought dire wolf/normal wolf or dragon. But I'm not sold on either.)_~~



Comment on here or the Tumblr post your ideas!


	3. The Groups

**Character Groups:**

  * Brienne & Sansa _( **Finished)**_
  * Daenerys & Jorah _(Half-Finished)_
  * Grey Worm & Missandei
  * Renly & Loras
  * Arya & Sandor



This one is a bit weird, these next three sets will all end up in the same drawing.

  * Bran & Hodor
  * Rickon & Osha
  * Jojen & Meera



Okay, back to the regularly scheduled list.

  * Jaime Lannister _(Sketched)_ ~~-alone-~~
  * Cersei Lannister _(Sketched)_ ~~-alone-~~
  * Yara & Theon
  * Oberyn & The Mountain
  * Gendry ~~-alone-~~
  * Davos, Shireen & Lyanna
  * Catelyn & Ned
  * Jon & Tormund
  * Olenna & Margaery
  * Tommen & Myrcella
  * Varys & Tyrion
  * Podrick & Bronn
  * Edd & Sam
  * Melisandre & Stannis




	4. Decided Characters

~~~~**No Help Needed:**

  * Ned Stark - Wolf
  * Catelyn Tully-Stark - Wolf
  * Robb Stark - Wolf
  * Sansa Stark - Wolf _**(Finished)**_
  * Arya Stark - Wolf
  * Bran Stark - Wolf
  * Rickon Stark - Wolf
  * Gendry - Bull
  * Samwell Tarly - Hedgehog
  * Edd Tollet - Yellowstone Weasel
  * Daenerys Targaryen - Dragon/Wyvern **_(FINISHED)_**
  * Jorah Mormont - Grizzly Bear _(Sketched)_
  * Lyanna Mormont - Polar Bear Cub
  * Sandor "The Hound" Clegane - Tibetan Mastiff
  * The Mountain - Rottweiler
  * Hodor - Horse
  * Osha - Arctic Fox
  * Meera Reed - Panther
  * Jojen Reed - Crow
  * Bronn - Badger/Wolverine
  * Brienne of Tarth - Liger  _ **(Finished)**_
  * Jaime Lannister - Lion _(Sketched)_
  * Tyrion Lannister - Lion
  * Cersei Lannister - Lioness _(Sketched)_
  * Myrcella Baratheon/Lannister - Lioness Cub
  * Tommen Baratheon/Lannister - Lion Cub
  * Renly Baratheon - Stag
  * Stannis Baratheon - Stag
  * Shireen Baratheon - Doe/Fawn
  * Davos Seaworth - Stygian Owl
  * Melisandre - Red Salamander
  * Margery Tyrell - Magpie
  * Olenna Tyrell - Persian Cat
  * Varys/Lord Varys - Pigeon
  * Yara/Asha Greyjoy - Mink
  * Theon Greyjoy - Swimming wolf/Coastal Wolf
  * Oberyn Martell - Bush Viper
  * Tormund Giantsbane - Bear



**Author's Note:**

> The Tumblr Post:  
> https://junglekinzmewz.tumblr.com/post/185626025285/game-of-thrones-characters-as-animals
> 
> Finished Pieces:  
> https://junglekinzmewz.tumblr.com/post/185219422625/fucking-finally-my-dudes-the-speed-drawing-video
> 
> Unfinished:  
> 1.) https://junglekinzmewz.tumblr.com/post/185467555025/remember-all-of-these-will-be-finished-on-the  
> 2.) https://junglekinzmewz.tumblr.com/post/185618133520/started-to-fix-dragondaenerys-sketch-in-krita  
> 3.) https://junglekinzmewz.tumblr.com/post/185624304925/i-was-drawing-cersei-because-i-dont-want-to  
> 4.) https://junglekinzmewz.tumblr.com/post/185697112480/i-like-s8jaime-lannisters-costume-and-hair-but


End file.
